


Alone Time

by jessie_cristo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Cockblocking, Impala Sex, M/M, Quickies, Sexual Frustration, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have had to be on their guard for the two weeks Charlie's been staying with them at the Bunker. Dean was nearing the end of his patience, but was still reluctant to just come clean with Charlie about the real relationship he has with Sam. So he sets up some alone time with Sam in the Bunker's garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Leaving the passenger side back door open, Dean hurriedly pushed Sam to get in the Impala, laughing and quickly apologizing as Sam bumped his head against the frame. 

“Ouch…” muttered Sam as he scooted back and stretched out on the bench seat. Rubbing the back of his head with one hand, even as he fought to not laugh at the comical way Dean was trying to get out of his clothes. A snort of amusement escaped as Dean forgot to take his boots off before dropping his jeans, and now was hopping about trying to fix it.

Glancing at him, Dean flushed in embarrassment. “Shut up!” he growled. “And get your clothes off. We don’t know how long we have until she finds us again.”

Biting his lip to hold back his laughter, Sam turned his attention to doing as Dean said. Despite his size and the cramped quarters, he manage to take off all his clothes and lay back completely naked before Dean managed to extract one foot.

Sam’s mercurial gaze traced the lines and curves of his brother’s solid body. Biting his lip again as Dean turned and bent over to untie the second boot, giving Sam an unimpeded view of his firm, plush ass. Sam’s hand traveled down the tanned, golden skin of his chest and abs until he could take his dick firmly in one large hand. Idly stroking himself as he watched Dean.

After all these years, he never got tired of just looking at his brother. Looking for and finding his favorite parts; the crease at his hip that Sam loved to tongue, the small of his back where he loved to rest his hand when they stood side by side, the left collarbone with the smattering of freckles that looked like the U.S.S. Enterprise… all of him, mapped, memorized and every inch belonging to Sam.

Dean turned slightly to glance back at Sam and exhaled sharply, the air punching out of his lungs. He dragged in a lungful of air as his darkening green eyes traveled up the younger man’s beautifully sculpted, golden body. Dean found it fascinating, that no matter how many times he’s seen Sam naked, he never gets tired of seeing him, and he never stopped appreciating the fact that Sam loved him and only him.

Sam smiled invitingly, his cat-like eyes narrowing slightly in challenge, as he worked his fingers up his long shaft, fingering the precome pearling at the tip, smearing it around the red, pulsing head until it glistened invitingly.

“Fuck it.” Dean muttered, abandoning his efforts to remove his second boot and jeans; he left them hanging on his right leg as he dove in the open door, clambering quickly over Sam until he was straddling his brother, his hand reaching to take over the stroking of Sam’s rock-hard erection.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” Sam groaned, his eyes rolling slightly as they closed in sheer pleasure.

“Twelve days, Sammy… twelve fucking days!” Dean growled, as he ran his other hand down to cup Sam’s heavy balls, squeezing them almost too hard, just the way he knew Sam loved it.

“I didn’t know how long she was gonna sta-AY!” Sam stutter-shouted, his hips snapping up into Dean.

“I was so fuckin’ close to kicking her out, i swear to God. For a tiny little thing she’s one huge cock-blocker.”

Sam laughed, then gasped as Dean’s thick, knowing fingers ran around his puckered, pulsing entrance. Dean’s piercing green eyes shot to Sam’s as he felt the slick around Sam’s eager hole.

“Did you prep yourself?”

Sam nodded, biting his lip abashedly. “Yeah. I’ve been prepping since the fifth day. I knew you were getting antsy. And so was I.”

“Do you know how fuckin’ hot that is? Prepping yourself so that I can fuck you the first chance we get? Damn, Sam… you’re just a big ol’ cockslut, aren’t you?”

“If I am, you made me this way, big brother. Now hurry up and fuck me, before Charlie… AH FUCK!” Sam shouted as Dean slapped his dick but once against Sam’s pink, slick opening, lined his thick cock up then plunged in to the hilt.

The burning sensation that ripped through Sam hurt like hell, but he gasped in air quickly, panting to get past the pain. The burn subsided to a manageable level rather quickly, replaced by the pleasure of being so full.

“You okay?” asked Dean. “Maybe I should’ve prepped you more?”

“No, that felt fuckin’ awesome. I’m good. Keep going, please… I need more!”

Re-positioning them, Dean draped one of Sam’s long, lean legs over the front seat and the other over his shoulder as he leaned in close, and began to pound Sam into the leather seat beneath him.

“Ah fuck, YES! That’s it, Dean! Fuck, yeah!”

“I fuckin’ love your dirty sex mouth, Sammy.”

He craned forward to grab Sam’s mouth in a hard, possessive kiss as his hips continued to piston rhythmically and unrelentingly into his brother’s sloppy, yet eager hole.

Sam reached up to place one hand atop his head to cushion it as Dean’s thrusts bumped his head up against the door.  
“I’m not gonna last long, Dean.” he gasped between grunts and groans.

“That’s fine, Sammy. I don’t think I can, either. Want you so badly.”

With one leg braced on the floor, the other bent beneath him, Dean reared back and dragged Sam’s lower body into his lap, the bigger man arching his back as the new angle had Dean pounding directly into the tight bundle of nerves that was his prostate.  
Sam’s throaty keen quickly turned into full-throated shouts and ululating groans as Dean picked up the pace, sensing that Sam was close and wanting to join him.

As he felt his balls start to tighten, his toes curling of their own volition, coupled with the curling heavy sensation in his lower abdomen, Dean quickly palmed Sam’s cock and began to work it as fast as he was working his raging hard cock in and out of Sam’s eager hole.

Suddenly, Sam punched the roof of the car and his body arched even tighter as his orgasm rolled over him like a tidal wave of pure ecstasy. His mouth open wide in a silent scream. He punched the same spot of the roof one more time then his body seemed to snap as he collapsed back down onto the seat.

With Sam’s channel fluttering and tightening around him, Dean was already on the verge when the first punch to the roof startled him - the unusual violence set Dean off and he came with a loud moaning shout - Sam’s name mingled in with the rush of words and sounds pouring from him. With his eyes clamped tight, and his pulse pounding in his ears, Dean collapsed atop Sam, his cock pulsing and still spurting inside Sam. He worked in and out slowly, working thru his orgasm.

Sam wrapped his arms around him one hand running through Dean’s soft, short hairs at the back of his head.

“Oh my God, that was almost worth the wait.” whispered Sam, hoarsely. “Maybe we should try waiting longer, next time.”

Dean craned forward to nip at Sam’s swollen bottom lip. “Bite your tongue.” he murmured against Sam’s lips. 

Sam chuckled, then kissed Dean deeply, gasping softly when Dean carefully pulled out of him.

Giving Sam one more deep, heated kiss. Dean reluctantly pulled away from him stepping back out of the car. using the open door to brace himself, he worked his leg back into his jeans, but refrained from pulling them up, pausing to look around for something to wipe himself down with.

“Here.” Sam called, still inside the car. He tossed out his tee-shirt, that he’d just used to wipe himself, and began working his jeans back on and up his body.

Dean took a second to admire the view, before using Sam’s tee to wipe himself as clean as he could, then pulling his own pants up.

“Maybe we can just stay down here.” called Sam, as he stretched back out on the seat. Looking far too deliciously loose and relaxed. “She hasn’t found us yet, maybe she never will.”

“-pssh- This is Charlie we’re talking about. You really think she couldn’t get in if she wanted to?”

“Well, why are we hiding it from her? I think she’d be understanding, she’s a great girl, Dean.”

We don’t know how she’d react, Sam. Do you wanna risk losing her friendship if telling her was the wrong move? Now, c’mon get out of there.”

Pouting stubbornly, Sam crossed his arms, scowling at Dean. “I wanna stay here, tonight.”

Shirt unbuttoned, Dean crawled back in to hover over Sam. Kissing his stubbornly set upper lip, running his plush lips up to kiss softly between Sam’s eyes.

“You can’t. Charlie and I are going to use Baby to go supply shopping early in the morning. I need to clean up our little spills in here or just by smell alone, she’ll know our secret. And if you dented Baby’s roof, I’m gonna kick your cute little ass.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his words. Knowing his brother would never hurt him on purpose.

“I still don’t know why we can’t just tell Charlie.” he said loudly, his voice echoing about the large garage, as Dean looked down at him, exasperation plain on his gorgeous face.

“Tell me what?” Charlie’s sweet, bubbly voice rang out.

Dean froze in shock for a second then turned to see her leaning against the trunk of the Impala. Elbows on the car, both hands propped under her chin as she smiled mischievously at Dean. Her eyes lit up with pure devilment as Sam came into view, craning up from beneath Dean to see Charlie. He smiled uneasily at her.

“Yo Sam…” she called out cheerfully, leaning back a bit to pull her phone from the front pocket of her jeans. Tapping quickly she aimed it at them and Dean realized she'd just taken a picture of them. “What’s that you wanted to tell me?” she asked, as she began tapping at the screen of her phone.

"Charlie?" asked Dean, with a worried tone.

"Huh?"

"Did you just take a picture of us?

"Yep."

Dean clambered out of the car, a feeling of dread spreading through him. He gave Sam one look and his younger brother instantly knew what to do. Turning, he opened and exited the car from the other door; they were now slowly coming at Charlie from two directions. "What exactly were you planning on doing with said picture, Charlie?" asked Sam.

Charlie began tapping faster at her phone, while backing slowly away from the Impala. "Oh nothing, really..." she said, cheerfully. "I was just just gonna send it to the Supernatural Chat page."

"Get her." Dean muttered, and Sam grabbed for the phone, but Charlie was faster.

Spinning, she evaded Sam's long arms and ran for the doors that led back into the bunker. "MINE!" she shouted, before disappearing through the double doors.

"Charlie! Get back here!" shouted Sam, chasing after her.

Turning back to the Impala, Dean smiled fondly at his car. Grabbing a soft cloth from a nearby workbench, he began to clean the back seat. "Sorry about the mess again, Baby. You know how Sammy is."

Just then his phone buzzed, someone had sent him mail. Grabbing it off the dash where he'd left it earlier, he saw the mail was from Charlie.

To: Impala67 (Dean)  
Fr: HermionesBitch (Charlie)  
Subject: FINE! I'll delete it!  
Now call off your bloodhound! Sending you a copy before I delete - JUST IN CASE - you know you want it. ;)  
ATTACHMENT: [click to download]

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't mind all the typos and grammatical errors. This was a quickie in more ways than one. It's unbeta'd and I whipped it up in less than 20 mins. Still hope you liked it.


End file.
